In the related art, when performing various processes by irradiating a sample with a charged particle beam, a device for adjusting a working frame in accordance with observation during processing is known (for example, see JP-2013-170941 A).
However, in the above-explained related-art device, if a magnification of the observation is increased in order to improve processing accuracy, irradiation density of the charged particle beam is increased and the sample may be damaged. Thus, it is preferable that the damage of the sample is suppressed and the processing accuracy is appropriately improved.